Shattering Solstice
by ooCandy00
Summary: All Human. Bella had never met her true love a.k.a Edward Cullen when she moved to Forks. Well how does she meet him? Let's start with clumsy Bella crashing into Emmett's Wrangler Jeep by accident! Usual pairings BxEd AxJ RxEmmett
1. A Muscular Boy named Emmett

**_My second Twilight Fanfiction!! Enjoy!  
By the way, All Human!_**

Disclaimer: "Knock Knock"  
"Who's there?"  
"Boo."  
"Boo Who?"  
"Aww, don't cry, it's okay if you don't own Twilight and it's characters!"

**_BPOV_**

Oh. My. Gosh.

"You totally did it this time, Bella." I muttered to myself over and over.

I opened the door of my new Lexus, a Christmas present from Charlie, my dad, to face the stranger who drove the Wrangler Jeep.  
The jeep that I had just crashed into by accident.  
I couldn't help the fact I wasn't the most coordinated person on the planet, but when someone sees Mike,  
in a situation like mine, you had to be double, no, triple clumsier than normal.

Here I was, trying to escape notice of Mike's eyes, but instead crashing into cars,  
no doubt scratching my only-a-day-old car. Before I met the stranger's face, I apologized over and over.  
Only when I noticed he/she hadn't spoken, did I look up. I found my self staring at the most cute, pixie  
like, black haired girl. She was looking quite gleeful, despite her Jeep.  
After about ten seconds, I snapped out of it, ans apologized again, and this time she answered.

"Oh no, I don't own this Jeep." she said in a musical, soft voice. Noticing my confused look,

she added, " He'll be right out in about five seconds."  
She pointed to a store in front of us, about two yards away.  
And sure enough, five seconds later, two most gorgeous looking boys came out of the store's door.

One had very impressive muscular arms and had a cute look about him at the same time looking excited.  
The other was a very hot, almost bronze haired boy looking frustrated, yet looking beautiful at the same time.  
I really hoped the owner of the jeep wasn't the muscular one. As it turned out, my luck turned on me.  
The gleeful looking boy soon noticed the scratch/damage on his front headlight and his face turned red.  
"My baby! What did you do Alice!" he asked in a menacing tone. "Alice" shrugged and pointed to me,  
I went red also, blushing furiously, and blurted out,  
"I am so sorry, I had to escape this boy and I'm not the most coordinated person on  
the planet." and, you know, blushed like an idiot the whole time.  
He didn't speak, I figured he was too mad to fire a couple of curse  
words at me. The boy with the bronze hair broke the silence,  
"Oh come on, Emmett,"  
So muscular boy is named Emmett? Strange name.  
"You were going to get another one anyways." he proceeded.

"But Edward... I had my first make-out session with Rosalie in there!" Emmett whined.  
I went to another shade of red as I said, "I'll pay for the damage, I have some money on me"  
Emmett's face gleamed as he replied, "You have money on you? Not bad, hot and rich"  
"Emmett, you are not cheating on Rosalie, and if you're counting on me to keep the secret, forget it!" Alice chirped.  
Not knowing what they were talking about, I informed them, embarrassed, " Actually, I only have a couple of hundreds,  
because my dad canceled my only two credit cards for the month"  
Alice and Emmett looked shocked as "Edward" snorted and asked,  
"Why, did you go on a shopping trip with your friends and use too much money?"  
I gave him a death glare, or at least I hoped it was and replied, "  
No, I simply bought books." Alice and Emmett looked even more shocked.  
"And they were so expensive, your dad had to cancle your credit cards?"  
Edward shot at me, clearly not believing me.

"THEY WERE THE FIRST EDITIONS OF WUTHERING HEIGHTS AND PRINCE AND THE PAUPER!" I bellowed. Edward looked shocked and didn't reply. Alice spoke up, "How much were they"

I was just returning to my original pale skin color as I turned red again.  
"They were a couple of thousands." I replied softly this time.  
"Why would you spend that much money on BOOKS??"  
Emmett asked. "They were the first editions." I said, feeling very small.  
"Calm down Emmett, I think you're scaring her!" Alice said.  
Emmett suddenly stopped the wide stare he was giving me and asked,  
"But you still have enough to buy a dinner right"  
I looked at him, bewildered at this change of direction. "But, your car,"  
I started to say but was interrupted by Alice shrieking,  
"Emmett you are not cheating on Rosalie!" "Oh, I'm not going Alice, neither are you."  
Emmett replied with a big mischievous grin on his face.  
Alice considered this for a moment and then suddenly brightened up.  
"NO way!! You are completely a genius Emmett!!"  
She chirped and slapped him a high-five. Edward and I both looked at them, confused.  
Emmett grinned as he met our looks and asked me,  
"Your name?" "Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella.  
" I figured I would have to be nice, since I was the one who scratched his car. "Bella, you are taking Edward to a dinner"

My jaw came down, as I thought over what he had said. I...Bella Swan...an ordinary girl was taking this hot, beautiful boy, Edward on a date?  
"Don't worry about Emmett's car, as long as you take Edward to dinner!" Alice added.  
"But.."I started to say, only to be interrupted by Emmett. "Deal or no deal, I'm going to report  
you to the police if you don't take this offer." My head was working up a world of thoughts.  
First of all, my dad was the town's police and I didn't think he would like it if his daughter was reported for crashing into a car.  
Second, secretly I wanted to take Edward on a date, he was too hot, none like the other guys  
I had met before. Third, Emmett was scary, I don't think it was a joke when he said he'll report me.  
So, I had only one option left, take Edward to the dinner. Great, why me?  
"Emmett!!" Edward growled.  
Emmett didn't look convinced, "Nope, there is no way out of this, Edward! But, since you are my brother, I'll give you a deal.  
You go with this Bella, and I won't take my prize from earlier bet in the store"  
Edward pondered this for about a minute until he came to a decision. "All right"  
"But I'll get you back Emmett!" Emmett just grinned and said, "Bring it on"  
Alice interrupted them and came over to me.  
She circled around me, like inspecting me or something.  
"Okay, Edward, would you mind waiting at least another hour? Bella needs to be primped up"  
I only stared in shock as Emmett whined, "Oh come on Alice"

"Okay, fine, thirty minutes! That's my last deal." She replied, wrinkling her pretty face.  
"All right." Emmett replied as Alice dragged me into a store one yard away from the cars.  
I didn't get to see the sign of the store as we went in but once I looked around, I could  
tell they were very expensive. My mom, Renee was a designer so she gave me weekly  
allowance that was more than the usual normal teenagers got, but I didn't really wear designer clothes,  
despite my growing bank account. "Uh Alice?" I asked. "I don't think I'll be very comfortable in these clothes"  
"Oh don't worry, I'll buy them for you!" She gave me a dazzling smile.  
"That's... that's not the problem. I have money but I don't really wear these kind of clothes"  
I said as I pointed to a dress that had many laces woven in with velvet, and had many floral designs.  
Alice looked at me in a curious look and finally said, "Oh, fine, let's go to the next store"  
I sighed in relief as I saw the last lace dress fade as we went out the door.  
We arrived in American Eagle short three minutes later and Alice had a dozen things for me to try on.  
I bonded with Alice during the shopping spree. She had a very good taste in fashion, I have to say.  
She matched me up with jeans that hugged my legs, making them "pretty looking legs stand out" as she said it.  
And she found me a blue, almost close to purple tank top with velvet sewn in inthe right corner of my hip and the straps.  
She applied some make-up on me in the bathroom, I complained a few times, yes, but she never listened to me.  
After thirty-two minutes, I was done. I looked better than last time. Who was I kidding! I looked great! I thanked Alice a  
dozen times until she reminded me that I had a dinner to go to and we walked out to the parking lot where our cars were parked.  
Emmett was looking very frustrated until he saw me. His jaw dropped as he inspected me.  
Edward was smiling crookidly, it was so beautiful, it caught my breath. His eyes were green, like emerald, it was just as beautiful as his smile!  
The boys had went home and changed too.  
Edward was wearing a navy blue shirt that clung to his chest, which was very muscular. He had on jeans and he looked like a fashion model.  
He looked up at my face last, after inspecting me and I smiled back blushing.  
He held out his hand without a word and I took it.

**_Review!! And I'll try to update soon!!_**


	2. Ravioli and Garlic Breads

_Sorry it's so late, but here's the second chapter! I'll try to update soon!_

**EPOV**

I lent her my hand and she took it, all the while smiling and blushing beautifully.

I started to take her toward the first restaurant I'd seen, when Alice cleared her throat.  
"Um, Edward. Over here!" and she pointed to a restaurant that was about 5 times fancier than the one I'd seen.  
I sighed and gave Bela an apologetic look.  
She gave me a look of sympathy and we changed our direction.  
Once inside, I led her to a table in an area that was not crowded and pulled out a seat for her.  
She went to another shade of her beautiful blush and said, "Thankyou" as she sat down.

I took my seat in front of her and just when I was about to converse with her,  
like on cue, a smiling, over perky waitress came to our table.

She addressed only me when she asked,  
"Hello, I am Tiffany, your waitress tonight, may I start you off with a drink?"  
I looked toward Bella, gesturing she should go first.  
In a small voice, she ordered a coke. I ordered a coke as well.  
We were left in silence as the waitress left.  
I broke the silence.

"So, Bella, I would like to apologize for the rude remark I made this afternoon.  
I am sorry I judged you and will not again. Will you accept my apology?" I asked in my most sincere voice.  
She seemed to try figure out what I meant for a few seconds before she understood.

"Oh, I'm...No, It's alright.  
I'm sorry my self for yelling at you."

I chuckled, "It's quite alright"  
Bella looked hesitant before asking  
"So, what was that bet that made you agree to Emmett for the dinner"  
I frowned as I remembered the awful bet I had taken and lost.  
"I'm sorry, never mind, you don't have to tell me" She blurted out.  
"Oh, It's alright, it's not you Bella, it was just the bet. It.. Emmett won a bet  
on a football game and his prize was a... make-out session with Rosalie on my piano."  
I shuddered at the images in my head and tried to push them away.

Bella seemed to be taking in the words, before replying,"Oh"  
I laughed. She blushed before saying "So..you..play..piano"  
Still amused, I told her yes.  
"Do you play any musical instruments?" I asked.  
She took a sip from her drink the waitress had brought a few seconds ago before replying "No"  
I smiled at her before taking a sip of my coke too.

"So who is this boy you were trying to avoid again? Refresh my mind." I asked, knowing she would go red.

And she did,  
I wondered if she knew she was  
red as a tomato right now,  
I decided to not tell her, besides,  
she was embarrassed enough already. "_Mike_..., is a boy that went to High school with me and.." She bit her lip,  
"He misunderstood that I had a _thing_ for him, which I didn't and _uhh_, I've been trying to escape  
seeing him for the first five days of summer vacation now."  
"Really? Hmm. What does he look like?" I asked, curious.  
"He has blonde hair and blue eyes." She replied.

Just then my eyes caught a pair of blue eyes that were looking toward Bella.  
"Shall we have a little fun with him, then?" I asked Bella, getting mischievous.  
"What?" She asked, completely confused.  
Then she looked around to see what I was looking at and she gasped confirming that _he_ was _Mike_.  
I chuckled and whispered,  
"Don't worry, I won't let him bite, as long as I'm beside you"

Bella didn't look too reassured but nodded.  
I stood up and Bella came over to link her arms through mine.

We headed toward Mike and his date he had tonight.  
Bella spoke first."Hey Mike! Can Edward and I sit with you and your date? Since we're friends you know"  
Mike sounded like he was choking as he replied, "Yesss"  
His date got up and introduced herself as Jessica to me, a little too much touching, winking and smiling.  
As we sat down, as my head reached kind of over to Bella, I asked in a whisper, "Is she your friend?"  
Bella did a quick movement of shaking her head from side to side.  
So, two to go, huh? Right.

"Tiffany" the waitress came over to take our order, giving me googly eyes.

Ugh, why her?

"Bella, what would you like?" I asked her.  
"I don't know Edward, will you pick for me?" She looked genuinely confused.  
"You should try the Mushroom Ravioli." I suggested.  
It was the best food in the restaurant that didn't make me gag.

"Okay, I'll have a Mushroom Raviloi please?" She ordered and Tiffany jot down something on her notepad.  
"Same here please." ordered a bright looking Mike.

I sneered in my thought as I scanned the menu.  
Hmm.The garlic breads were good..Then a sudden idea came in my mind.

"Bella, how about I get Garlic breads and we'll share?  
You get some of the bread and I get some of the ravioli" I suggested.  
A surprised, but happy looking Bella answered with an "Okay."  
Jessica ordered and we all conversed about a few things.

Then the waitress, of course, Tiffany came with the food.

I looked at Bella smiling.  
She smiled back shining like she was enjoying this.

The light from the lamp reflected on her face and she looked so beautiful.

I raised my hand and slid down one side of her cheek with the back of my hand.

She exhaled a long deep breath.

I smiled happy that she was happy with me.

**Love it?? Suggestions??Kewl??**

**REVIEWWW THENNNN!!**


	3. Haha, Edward who has never kissed B 4

_Okay guys, I was looking over Shattering Solstice for some ideas that might randomly pop in my head when I encountered a mistake._

_I realized Bella didn't actually say it was Mike who she was trying to avoid in the first chapter and Edward said, "So who is this Mike again? Refresh my mind." Whoopss.. So I went back and fixed it so there. Oh yea,_

_And I want to thank all the reviewers for reviewing my story! It means a lot to me and be sure to check out my other story Midnight Sun if you haven't!_

_Disclaimer: Nobody owns twilight, maybe except for gods….  
But on the other hand, Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight, the book!_

**EPOV**

Have I ever felt this happy before?

Don't answer that, I will. No, simply no.

As we shared our food, Bella and I kept on shooting looks at each other.  
They were all different, curious, annoyed, humorous or maybe even love?  
I smiled, wondering if Bella liked me as much as I liked her.

When the dinner was finally over, we talked with Mike and his date a little before saying goodbye. As Mike  
hugged Bella a little too tight, I felt a stab of jealousy run through my heart.

As we left the restaurant I grabbed Bella's hand and walked her to my car, a silver Volvo.

"What about my car?" She asked looking at me.

"Let me check with Alice." I smiled, trying to comfort her from the chilly weather.

I called Alice on my cell phone and she picked up immediately after the first ring.  
"Edward! How was your date? Did you get to kiss Bella? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Calm down Alice!" I replied and I heard Bella laughing beside me.

"Where's Bella's car?" I asked her.

"Why it's at our garage of course." she said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, Alice! How is Bella supposed to get home with her car?" I groaned.

"Just ride with her and maybe she can have a sleepover at our house!  
Mom and dad is going out in an hour! Ooh she can meet Rosalie, and we can paint nails and play games!!" She sang.

"Ugh, all right." I replied and hung up.

I looked at Bella, by the look on her face, red with laughter, I understood she heard every word in the small conversation.

I chuckled along and opened the passenger side for her.  
She sat down and I closed the door as I headed to my side.  
"Looks like I'll have to apologize again for Alice. Sorry Bella,  
She's not going to let you go until she's had some sort of party with you." I said laughing.

She replied smiling beautifully. "Is Alice always like this?"

I nodded my head which made her laugh even more.

I headed to the direction of my house or, mansion, and we arrived in less then 20 minutes.  
I heard Bella gasp as she looked ahead.

"Wow."

"I know, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett won't just settle for a little house with six rooms."

"Six?" she asked bewildered.  
"Yes, a room for Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and of course, me."  
"Who's Jasper?" She asked.

"He's Alice's boyfriend. He isn't really one of our family members, but we treat him just so." I replied.

"Oh." Was her reply.

I laughed as I led her to the door.

We went in and I saw her looking into everywhere, changing direction every few seconds or so.

I led her to Alice's room where no doubt, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all there.

Alice squealed with emotion as she leapt up to hug Bella in a friendly hug.

Jasper laughed and said, "Alice, you're going to suffocate her, Emmett's not the only one with big hugs you know."

Alice just ignored him and took Bella outside of her room,  
asking the whole time, "Ooh, did you like the date? What happened?  
Was Edward being the gentleman he should be? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!!"

The rest of us laughed as Rosalie followed them with a concerned look.

"So, do you like her?" Emmett asked.  
"Alice? Sure, except for her overly big, suffocating hugs." I replied teasingly.  
"No man, we mean Bella." tells Jasper, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, of course I know, and yes, I like her." I told him.

"So did you have the hottest make-out session of your life today?" asks, over excited Emmett.

"Ha ha, let's all laugh at the Edward who has never kissed/seduced any girl in his whole entire life." I joked.

"Seriously, you haven't even kissed her?"  
"Jasper, did you kiss Alice the first day you met her?"

"Um.. HELL YEAH!!"

God, they were so weird, I looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what to say. I turned back just enough  
to look at Emmett whispering furiously to Jasper's ear.  
I raised my eyebrow at them. Jasper immediately went out of the room.

"Emmett what are you planning?" I asked, suspicious.

"Edward! Don't ruin our fun! Besides, it'll be good for you. Everyone thinks Bella is the right girl for you."  
Emmett replied, just as Alice echoed "Yeah" as she came back in with Bella and Rosalie.

I was too busy looking at Bella to reply.  
It was like I couldn't stand being without her for more than ten minutes.  
I silently sighed, relieved she was back in one piece from Alice. All three girls were smiling, including Bella.

She mouthed to me, "They are so nice!"

I mouthed back, "When you're on their good side."

And we silently laughed.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie stood still with a told-you-so look on their faces.

I frowned at them as I gave Bella a hug.

"All right send them out!" called a too excited, familiar voice from outside.  
Hmm, strange, I hadn't noticed Emmett had left the room.

The others rushed Bella and me out of the room to the pool outside.  
Bella gasped as she looked out.

The pool area was pretty big and Alice always had it constructed in some other cool designs every 3 months.

This time, it was kind of like a huge donut. Our pool was a shape of circle, with a small pavement of circle in the middle  
with a sidewalk way into it. On the pavement was a table with two chairs in facing each other.

The table had red tablecloth on it and blue candles lit with plates full of delicious looking dinner.

I led her over to the table. And when I got to my seat, by the time, there was no one but Bella  
and me in the pool. I chuckled nervously. "You know why they're doing this right?" Bella smiled back  
at me and stood up from her seat and came over to me.

"I think I do." Then she wrapped her arms around me and I immediately stood up.

I put my arms around her waist.  
I reached down the same time she reached up and our lips met together.  
Her warm lips were amazing and my tongue was begging for entrance without my intention.  
She parted slightly and a dozen emotions hit me at that same time.  
I wanted more, to hold her forever and caress her every time.

We would have gone as long as we could except for the wolf whistles and cheering that were going on.  
We pulled away to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett by the sliding door, all cheering.

Bella blushed and I picked her up bridal style as I headed down to them. I laughed out heartily as Bella whined, "Put me down Edward!"  
When I finally let her down, Alice came over, gave Bella a big hug, and squealed,  
"YAY you're part of our family now!"

Bella looked at us all and asked, "Really?"  
We all nodded.

"You guys are so nice! Thanks you guys!"  
Then Esme's voice came in from the living room. "Bella, shouldn't be calling your parents? They might get worried."  
An eager, happy looking Bella replied,  
"I live with my dad, and yes I think I should give him a call!"

I led her over the phone and she dialed.  
I was right beside her as I absent mindedly played with a lock of her hair.  
When she hung up, I reached down and kissed her neck.  
I felt her breath whoosh out on my head and her hands gripping my arms for support.

"Should I stop now? It feels like you're on the edge of fainting you know." She was still in a trance,  
so she just shaked her head from side to side lightly. I chuckled and formed my lips around her neck. Ahh, her scent was unbelievable,  
and I thought I caught a whiff of strawberry scent from her hair.  
I smiled and lifted up so I could see her face.  
Her chocolate brown eyes locked with my own and I felt a tug on my heart. We smiled together, happy and content.

**Like it?? Love it?? REVIEWWW!!**


	4. Ice Cream or EdwardOr Both?

_I have a sore throat right now….It hurts, but I'm still going to update this chapter up!!_

_And I am so sorry with the lack of updating, this whole week, I've been sick._

_Oh..Zeesh, I just remembered I had a quiz on Geography and Science!!_

_I'll make this quick but with lots of fluff as always!! Cya L8tr_

**BPOV**

He led me over the phone.  
I dialed my home phone as Edward took a lock of my hair and started twirling  
it in his hands, I smiled.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

I sighed. "Dad, you don't have to think I'm in trouble every time I call, you know?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry Bella, you know it's just…" He chuckled.  
"Dad, I'm going to have a sleepover at Alice's house." I told him.  
"Alice Cullen? The new family that just moved here?  
That's great, have a good time and call me when you wake, up okay?"

I groaned, "Dad.."

"Alright, alright never mind then, have a good time hon" and he hung up.  
I thought I heard a trace of a baseball game on...Explains why he's in such a rush to hang up.

As soon as I returned the phone on the wall,  
Edward reached down and crushed his lips against me,  
his lips moved hungrily like it wanted more and more each second.

I liked it. Kissing his lips were something, but inside his mouth was better.

My tongue met his, and we played around, I grabbed his arms for support, I was beginning to be weak headed.

"Should I stop now? It feels like you're on the edge of fainting you know." Edward said in his sexy,  
musical voice.  
I could only shake my head form side to side.

He chuckled and picked me up in bridal-style.

"Gahh, Edward, put me DOWN!!" I screamed.

Before I knew it, I was on a bed in a room. There was a big wide window on one side,  
and aside, was a big, fancy looking stereo system with  
about two thousand C.D cases on a long shelf.

"This is my room." Edward said, answering my silent question.

The carpets were beige, and there was a step, heading to a flat form where his bed was.  
He had a sofa in front of a wide screen plasma T.V. It was a pretty neat room for a guy's.  
I smiled, taking all these in.

This was the room.

Where Edward slept every night and lived in.

Edward sat next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders. We just sat there for a while, doing nothing.

"So, are you hungry? We really didn't eat anything at the pool." asked Edward.  
"Not really, I'm still full from the restaurant dinner." I replied.  
"Really, mind if we blow off some calories?" he asked, and my eyes went wide.

"Like doing what?" I asked, nervous.

He suddenly got up and headed to his stereo system.  
I heard the silent whirr of the C.D being slid in and after a few seconds, Clair De Lune started flowing from the speakers.

I gasped, "No way!"  
Edward looked at me in surprise, "You know this song?"

"I know it, love it and every other thing that's similar to the topic of liking this piece!"

I grinned, glad I found out something that Edward and I had in common.  
He came over to me and asked, "May I have this dance?"

I blushed almost instantly, "Uh uh, no way Edward."  
He looked even more surprised at my rejection, "Why not, love?"

"I..I'm not good at dancing." I stammered, entranced by the beautiful look on his face. He grinned, "Don't worry love, it's all in the leading."

And he pulled me to my feet. He put one hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder.

I stood still, not knowing what to do.

He let out a heart of chuckle and positioned my both arms on each side of his shoulders.

I smiled sheepishly.  
We started to sway and I stepped on his foot at once, accidentally.  
He sighed and lifted me up and put me down again so that my feet was on top of his, moving along with his steps.

I smiled and pulled myself closer to him, breathing in his delicious scent.

My arms started to ache after a while so I whined, "Edward, my arms."

I pouted and tried to look adorable.

He gave me his signature crooked smile in response and took me off him.  
I glanced at the clock and I sighed. It was ten-o-clock.

I couldn't tell how fast the time went by and regretted the fact that I had to leave Edward.

Edward glanced back at the clock also and groaned.

"I wish I could stay with you forever." I murmured.  
"Anywhere, anywhen and anyhow." He agreed.

"Love you," I said and I pulled him to an embrace.

After about five seconds, I headed to to the door and left Edward's room.  
I retraced my memory back to Alice's room and knocked.

There was a sound of grunting and shuffling until Alice called out, "Uh, whoever you are, you might not want to come in, uh…Occupato!"

I smiled and was about to go in anyways when I heard the sound of growling.  
What in the world? I thought and I heard Alice whispering, "Jasper! Let go of my legs, someone's out there!"

I heard a gentle, but a husky voice replying, "Then make them go away Alice!"

I stifled a giggle and headed back to Edward's room.  
I knocked and went in, not waiting for a reply.  
I gasped and I went red like a tomato.

Edward was in front of me _without_ a shirt on and with only a towel covering his rear.  
On reflex, I looked down to his stomach, saw his muscles and realized how beautiful and sexy he looked without his shirt.

My mind was screaming at me to run, but of course being the stupid Bella I was,  
I didn't move. After a while, I heard him chuckle and say, "So, you like what you see, huh?"

I went berserk and was about to run out of the bedroom  
when he came over and quickly wrapped around me in a hug.

I managed to get out, "Sorry!"while the whole time thinking about his sexy body touching me right now.  
He laughed again into my hair and picked me up to lay me down on his bed.  
I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and silently  
thanked God for letting me run Emmett's truck over.

"So why are you back?" Edward interrupted my constant babble of thoughts.  
I giggled as I remembered what I had heard.

"Alice is a little busy with Jasper in the room right now." I smiled.

He groaned beside me and put his face into a pillow.  
"She couldn't have chosen a better time to make out with him!" He mumbled in his pillow.

"So, that's what they were doing? Didn't know!" I toyed with him, putting on a surprised and a shocked expression.

He looked at me like he realized something and made a painful face.  
I laughed out loud, thinking how funny it was that he actually believed me!

He got a mean, playful expression out as he growled.  
I gasped mentally. He..I….UGHHH, my brain is not compromising with me right now!

I was pressed up against the headboard and he was at the end of the bed, crouching and he just…growled.

Dammit, he was so _sexy_!

Unfortunately he wasn't in the position for long.  
He slowly slid up and wrapped his arms around me nipping at my ear.

I let out a nervous breath and kissed him.  
Ahh, you know that feeling when you're outdoors on a hot sizzling summer day  
and you go inside to eat a scoop of ice cream? The feeling of the wind blowing around in your mouth?

Guess what?

This kiss was EXACTLY like that!

Yum… I thought the whole time.. I know.. pathetic.  
When we finally broke off, which I have no idea how it happened,  
but anyways, I _think_ I fell asleep.

**_LOL Bella's so FUNNY! Review LOTZ!_**


End file.
